


We

by beautywind



Series: We [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: Venom跟Eddie擦槍走火的一炮，這篇原本是在噗浪上開了個安價，集結眾人的idea寫出的一篇文章，有些即使沒有骰中或採納的意見都很棒，有興趣的可以到原噗看看：https://www.plurk.com/p/mzfg6g





	We

正文開始：

艾迪凌晨從床上起來，一想到方才毫不猶豫咬了一個老兄的臉，就覺得自己是不是太放縱猛毒了？

體內傳來一個聲音：「你自己方才也同意的。」

艾迪皺了皺眉似乎想表示不同意見，察覺到宿主的想法，身體裡低沉的聲音轉而提議：「不然你的屁股給我咬一口好了，看起來肉很嫩。」

艾迪立刻守住自己的屁股，即使他知道這是徒勞的舉動，一邊叫嚷著：「等一下！你已經吃了夠多的炸薯球跟巧克力了，想都別想。而且你吃太多我還要運動。」

猛毒發出拉長的一聲：「嗯——？」

才不屈服的艾迪猛搖頭重申立場，一邊重新審視自己先前掉入水中時希望猛毒還在的這個祈禱被上帝聽到，到底是好或壞？

察覺宿主的念頭，猛毒沉默兩秒而後發出有點委屈的聲音：「我太難過了，這傷透我的心。在我們經歷了這麼多之後，你還是這麼想的嗎？你是不是該跟我道歉？」

艾迪呃了一聲，搖頭狡辯：「我什麼都沒想啊，而且怎麼又是我道歉？」

低沉的聲音在身體裡面遊走著：「你剛剛認為我還活著是上帝開的一個玩笑是吧？」

艾迪發出像小狗般無辜的嗚鳴，而後在跟對方鬥嘴來回個三分鐘後終於投降道歉：「好啦、好啦！我很抱歉，我其實也很慶幸你沒死，這是真的。」

身體裡的聲音沒有馬上回應，艾迪有些坐立難安的叫他，對方都不回應，這讓艾迪忍不住加重措辭：「喂！寄生蟲？真的生氣囉？」

沒想到猛毒居然開始哼起歌來，而且還是之前艾迪路上聽過、私下嫌棄難聽的那首，艾迪抱著耳朵在床上翻滾：「老兄！真的要這樣玩？天啊你要折磨死我了，算我不好，跟你道歉總行了吧？」

滿意於艾迪的示軟，猛毒低沉的嗓音悠悠響起：「那答應咬一口嗎？」

終於不受洗腦歌折磨的艾迪一臉疑惑的放下捂著耳朵的手：「什麼？」

猛毒重申了一次他的要求，這讓艾迪怪叫一聲：「認真的嗎？你想咬哪呀？肝臟？腎臟？長得回來嗎？」

體內長嘆的聲音撞得艾迪的橫膈膜微微發疼，猛毒抱怨道：「你這沒情趣的傢伙。」

「你這個才來地球幾天的傢伙現在跟我談起情趣？你又知道什麼是情趣了？」艾迪一邊揉著肚子，一邊挑了挑眉戳戳自己的胸口，八成是抄襲他這個偉大前任記者的想法吧，這個傢伙。

針對艾迪的評語，很有意見的猛毒輕笑一聲，這讓前者心中警鈴大作，在他還沒開口以前，身體低沉的嗓音像惡魔的低語：「那我們一起來研究什麼是情趣。」

「我覺得我們應該睡覺了，你知道的，明天要早起、唔！」艾迪慌亂的像是要咬到舌頭，然而身體無形加重的力道像是懲罰他說謊那樣。

「噢，親愛的艾迪，你現在可是自由職業者，換言之，明天就是睡到下午也不會有人管你的。」黑色的黏液從艾迪頸部的肌膚湧出，輕輕的沿著鎖骨滑動。

「老兄，我可以不要跟你一起研究這個嗎？」艾迪的聲音聽起來像是求饒，他感覺身體有點燥熱，不知道到底是猛毒造成的還是怎樣，但他真的覺得不是個好主意。

「這是你的第一次嗎？」

猛毒笑起來的時候，艾迪覺得自己的肌膚為之震顫，到底是在嘲笑他，還只是在詢問？不管怎樣他都覺得自己男性尊嚴有點受損。

艾迪抿了抿唇回答：「如果你是指被外星生物用濕漉漉的黑色液體爬滿身上？是第一次。但是不代表我是處男。」

猛毒似乎對宿主的誠實頗為滿意：「我們之間沒有祕密，艾迪，所以我知道，只是想聽你說。」

這讓艾迪突然鬆了口氣：「所以這只是你的測試或是玩笑？好吧，現在你得到想要的了，寄……我說猛毒，我們該睡了吧？拜託？」語畢還露出小狗般的眼神。

在艾迪身上流動的黑色液體曖昧的爬過他的大腿內側，這讓不適應的人類發出被冒犯的呻吟。

「好了，你如果要搔我癢，那邊不是好主意，聽到沒？」艾迪掙扎的想從床鋪離開，身體卻不得動彈。

猛毒簡短的回應：「還沒呢……」

黏液隨著他拉長的語尾開始往更私密的地方鑽，艾迪大叫道：「不是，你不能隨便、呃！」當他感覺黏液爬上自己陰莖時，聲音像是被勒住後頸般的小狗發不出來，而後漲紅著臉的艾迪伸手想將猛毒拉開。

「不行，這個玩笑太超過了，你早上才跟我說『我們』要追回安妮的不是嗎？」艾迪的語氣結結巴巴，似乎想在無形的手緩慢套弄自己時保持理智。

猛毒嗯哼一聲：「但是你說不要的，記得嗎？」

「我再三想過了，我同意我們一起去……呃嗯！追回她……所以你不要再用了，你是我最好的兄弟不是嗎？拜託了，這很奇怪。」艾迪的眼眶已盈滿淚水，再多一點刺激就會流淌下來似的脆弱。

猛毒見狀則是放軟姿態勸誘道：「Come on，艾迪，我們不是說好要一起研究的嗎？你忍心扔下我一個嗎？」套弄艾迪的動作倒是沒停下。

「從一開始就是你講的，嗚……等等，不要、我說不要了，你不是說你很講理嗎？」這感覺完全跟前女友或前不知幾任的女友完全不同，天啊他才不想承認其實有那麼點舒服，醒醒啊，他已經被迫接受可能隨時咬斷壞人的頭了，不能再讓底線往後推移。

猛毒想了一下說：「那你告訴我該怎麼做呀？」語氣充滿孩童般的純粹。

「Nice try，但我不要。我想我已經講得很明白了，現在放開我，我們明天去吃更多的炸薯球跟巧克力，我保證會買你最愛的品牌。現在，讓我們好好的睡覺，好嗎？」艾迪覺得身體要跟意志分家了，偏偏他又是個很無法忍耐的人，如果擁有鋼鐵般的意志，他也不會是個魯蛇了！男人憋著最後一線清明要猛毒放手，雖然可能等等他會自己擼上一發，去他的共生體，什麼隱私都沒了。

「你寧願自己擼也不要我幫你？」猛毒不滿的抗議，不懂誰擼有什麼差別嗎？

「是的，我寧願自己來，這是『我』的事，不是『我們』的事，老天，你就……放手就是了、唔。」

面對口是心非的人類，猛毒大叫一聲：「這是『我們』的事情！」語氣充滿原始、與生俱來的傲慢，伴隨著不容反駁的語氣，他的速度越來越快，似乎很滿意艾迪的身軀在他的掌握下逐漸失控，噢，是的，他享受艾迪逐漸加快的心跳、高潮即將來臨時的胡言亂語，以及帶著委屈的哭腔說著這不公平之類的抗議，然後他感覺到了，白濁的液體灑了出來，他從沒嘗過，不知道感覺如何？

這麼一想，白色的液體就被黑色的黏液吞噬了，艾迪失神的倒在枕頭上發不出半點聲音，直到猛毒說了一聲：「味道還不錯。」的時候，艾迪掩面想著，拜託不要告訴他，猛毒吃下去了，跟那些低級的A片一樣。

「是的，我就是那個意思。」猛毒一向很坦承不諱。

面對露骨直接的話語，艾迪的反應居然是又硬了，天啊他真不敢相信自己，在這種情況下還能硬？

艾迪自暴自棄的拿著枕頭悶自己，一邊咕噥著：「好了，夠了吧，你可以走了，第二次我自己來就好。」

黑色的液體又重新纏上濕漉漉的陰莖，腦中響起的聲音是：「所謂的『我們』，就是要有始有終。」說著又想如法炮製。

艾迪感覺到另外一道黏液正在往下，他大叫著：「等等，我讓你擼，你別再往其他地方爬了，算我怕你，我們趕快把這件事解決了吧。」

猛毒用著誘哄孩子的語氣輕柔回應：「那麼，艾迪，這次我們一起用手來完成。」

艾迪還沒反應過來，自己的手就被強制挪到陰莖，跟以往「在家跟自己玩到精疲力盡」不同的是，這次他的指縫盈滿黑色的黏液，溫熱的、有生命力的，像是另外一隻手包覆著他，催促著他動。

艾迪將拒絕嚥下喉頭，畢竟是他自己答應對方弄完第二次的，所以他輕閉著眼睛感受猛毒的帶領，當猛毒幾次「不小心」戳入他的馬眼時，艾迪都會受驚的發出短暫的悲鳴，然而這一點也不影響他們享受快感，在第二次高潮即將來臨前，艾迪急促的喊著猛毒、猛毒，一次又一次，直到他顫抖的射在彼此手中，而緊繃的背肌滲出些許黏液形成一張網，似乎在安撫艾迪他做得很好。

艾迪輕輕吐氣直到稍微撿回理智，懶洋洋的說：「滿意了吧？天才。」

黑色的黏液似乎沒要離開艾迪身體的打算，事實上正沿著艾迪出汗的背肌一路往下，黏液就這樣順著股溝滑入艾迪的後穴。

艾迪一開始還以為這只是汗或什麼的，但猛毒似乎沒有要罷手的打算，黏液流量增加的同時，艾迪感覺穴口周圍被觸摸著。

「等一下、欸，我們不是說好用完第二次就好了嗎？你不要碰、等、嗚！」感覺到黏液似乎想往裡頭鑽，艾迪伸手想去扯開黏液，但這該死的東西總是不聽他的話，他急得要哭出來：「猛毒，等一下、停下來，互擼是好朋友能做的，不行再進去，你聽見我了嗎？我不想要這樣，我們不是要尊重彼此嗎？」

「相信我。」

回應艾迪的聲音是那般沉穩，彷彿就像之前幾次，都是他引領著他們逃過死劫，艾迪無法對那樣的聲音說不，他應該要相信對方的，但是眼前這情況似乎失控了，他很害怕。

黑色的黏液進入後穴時，一開始只是稍微有點不適，像是比水再溫熱一點的東西灌進去了，然而那東西開始聚集、膨脹，似乎要測試艾迪的承受程度，差不多到了人類一個手指寬度時，艾迪皺眉搖頭，猛毒似乎也不急，就用這個大小在艾迪體內探索，一開始，艾迪就像條死魚般躺在那任他為所欲為，直到黏液壓過一塊軟肉時，艾迪顫抖了一下，猛毒重新按壓了一次，確定那是艾迪喜歡的點以後，便將流量集中到那一點上，確保每次蠕動時都能加重壓到那塊地方，他確認隔著腸壁另外一邊是個叫前列腺的玩意兒，所以這樣弄，艾迪會舒服？

「嗚、嗚嗯！猛、等……這很怪，啊！等一下、嗚！」艾迪從來沒嘗過這種快感，被口交、甚至進入女人體內時都沒這種感覺暢快，當黏液往深處挪動時，似乎壓迫到前列腺以外的器官，艾迪嗚咽一聲，疲軟的陰莖逐漸站起，他從不知道自己一晚可以勃起那麼多次。

猛毒察覺到宿主的想法，輕聲開口道：「不如來試試哪裡是極限？」

語畢便加快按壓那兩處的力道，同時流量也逐漸匯聚到將近三指合併的寬度，他一邊噓聲安撫艾迪說辦得到吧？一邊讓艾迪胸前也多出兩道黑流，愛撫著他的乳頭。

「不、不……猛毒……啊、啊嗯！等一、哈啊……不應該這樣、嗚……」艾迪要被前所未有的快感給逼瘋了，如果這不叫極限的話，那怎樣才算？還有什麼更可怕的等著他？

察覺到身軀的顫抖，及艾迪發自內心的恐懼，猛毒第一個直覺想法是這樣很好，他發現自己喜歡艾迪示弱的模樣，甚至想看更多這樣的他，於是猛毒變本加厲的按壓，直到艾迪以為自己又要被弄到射出時發出尖叫，然而挺立的前端溢出的並非精液，而是大量的透明液體。

艾迪不知道自己的身體怎麼了，只知道這不亞於射精的快感弄得他有些疲憊，就在此時，原本霸佔體內的黑色黏液全數撤出，艾迪本來以為沒事了。

直到他看見猛毒的頭抵著他的前額，艾迪盯著那對眼尾拉得過長的白色眼睛，可憐兮兮的問：「Are we good now?」

面對討饒的艾迪，感覺慾望不減反而急遽膨脹的猛毒低語著：「MORE……」的同時，一邊將重新凝聚的黑色黏液送入艾迪體內，跟上次不同的是，這次黑色黏液故意凝聚成跟艾迪的尺寸、形狀都差不多的棒狀，感覺被撐開的艾迪發出悲鳴，於此同時猛毒貼在他的唇邊呢喃道：「 **接受我，艾迪。** 」

腦中同時響起這句命令，恍惚的人類微微張嘴，讓猛毒又長又粗的舌頭鑽了進來，於此同時下體被擴張的感覺更為明顯，艾迪覺得自己那邊肯定要壞了，眼淚擠出眼眶的同時，上面的嘴也被粗暴的佔有，這完全不是人類能相比的，舌頭的靈活度、黏稠度以及長度……艾迪覺得自己無法呼吸，當猛毒伸到喉嚨時，他甚至有種反胃的感覺，然後一聲低沉的抱歉迴盪在他腦中，猛毒說他不知道舌頭不能進到那麼深的地方。

艾迪本想說算了，結果自己的舌頭無意識頂到猛毒的舌頭，這下可不得了，猛毒似乎當作這是他的回應了，熱情的捲住艾迪的舌頭，宿主因緊張之下，後穴也忍不住縮緊，這樣一夾，受到鼓舞般的猛毒更加興奮的用黑色棒狀物頂撞艾迪體內。

艾迪覺得自己的器官要被頂壞了，但是方才遺忘的感覺在猛毒壓到熟悉的點上時又立刻回憶起來，甚至比剛剛更好、好得讓他已經忘記為何稍早要拒絕猛毒的提議，腦中只想著很舒服，這樣很好。

第一次接吻到口水都不斷從嘴角滑落，猛毒太大了，艾迪才這麼一想，就感覺埋在體內的黏液又擴張一圈，每一次往內頂入時都剛好壓迫在他的精囊上，往後抽離時又會被黑色棒狀上特意改造隆起的顆粒按壓到前列腺，艾迪在兩人唇分之際哭了出來，他不知道要對方停下還是要對方給他更多。

純白的眼倒映著艾迪面紅耳赤、淚流滿面的模樣，猛毒緩緩說道：「懷上我的孩子。」

艾迪搖了搖頭，男人怎麼可能生小孩啊？如果要找個會懷孕的，應該要找人類的雌性才對，那一開始猛毒就附身錯人了。

面對艾迪的拒絕，猛毒則不以為意的回應：「不要緊，我們時間很多。」

邊說，黑色棒狀物頂得更裡面，猛毒不知道艾迪能不能承受這個，但是他相信對方能辦到。

被頂到極深處時，是一陣尖銳的刺痛沿著脊椎襲上大腦，艾迪尖叫著想要掙扎，但是他的四肢就像初次見面那樣牢牢固定在床上，想逃都沒辦法動彈。

「痛、好痛啊！不要、太裡面了、呃！」不知道自己被頂到乙狀結腸的男人只知道喊痛，但是猛毒並沒有停下來的打算，這個地方好好開拓的話，效果絕對會不亞於剛剛的刺激。

**他保證。**

「你保證、保證什麼啊？！一下說要讓我懷孕，一下子又保證、痛、嗚嗯！」艾迪更多的抗議都被猛毒重新覆上的吻給吞下，就像是共生體說得那樣，在後者不斷反覆嘗試下，艾迪感覺那陣尖銳的疼痛逐漸褪去，替代而來的是無以名狀的快意，像是兇猛的海浪迎面襲來。

「瞧，你做得很好。」猛毒的聲音像是獎勵他，在後穴進出的速度可沒變慢。

面對加快加深的侵犯，艾迪只覺眼前一道白光閃過，眼神開始失焦的他身軀顫抖的同時，大腿內側的肌肉也緊繃不已，快要到了吧？艾迪聽到自己腦中那道嗓音這麼說，那就去吧。

得到允許的他在猛毒數十下的抽插下射精了，然而緊跟在排精之後，還有股更急迫的需求壓迫著艾迪的膀胱，如果猛毒再這樣弄下去、他會尿出來的……

「不、等一下……我要、我想去廁所、拔出來、等等……」艾迪無法接受即將會發生的事情，但是剛高潮完的他根本無法說出什麼有威脅性的句子。

「噓，沒關係的，在廁所尿，在這邊尿，都一樣的，不是嗎？」猛毒似乎很樂見其成，他喜歡艾迪的肌膚染上紅暈的感覺。

「不、不要、等一、啊、啊啊啊！」承受不了更多撞擊的艾迪用手臂遮住眼睛，彷彿這樣就能忽視尿液噴流而出的事實，溫熱的尿沿著他的睪丸一路滑過會陰處、滑過兩人交合的地方，在床單弄出一圈屈辱的水漬。

艾迪想著，他想離開這樣的窘境，想離開逼自己失禁的猛毒，更多的是想離開被肛交弄到失禁還高潮到雙膝在顫抖的自己。

明明讀得到艾迪的想法，猛毒卻在此時不想顧及艾迪的尷尬，這感覺太好了，他還想要更多，埋在艾迪體內的黑色棒狀物繼續在男人體內抽送，同時猛毒也自認貼心的圈住人類的陰莖上下套弄著，他想讓艾迪再次為了自己站起來。

「別、別再繼續了……我不行了、嗚嗯、嗚……」艾迪累得只能動動嘴反抗幾句，疲勞的身體甚至在一開始是麻痺的、感受不到任何快意，只知道有塊東西不斷捅著自己，然而過了一陣子，艾迪似乎又覺得那股令人頭皮發麻的快感逐漸回流，肉慾像是匯聚的小溪逐漸形成大泊那般，再這樣會死、真的會死。

艾迪開口求饒，得到的卻是猛毒更深的進犯，到後面他幾乎要跟不上自己的喘息，只覺得心跳加速得像是隨時停止他也不意外。

等到艾迪嗓音都有些變啞的時候，猛毒才像是饜足般的停下、在他體內灌入大量的熱流，艾迪不知道共生體到底會不會跟人類一樣高潮，還是那是模仿出來的傑作，不論如何，他被那股幾乎脹得肚子要鼓起來的熱液弄得非常不適，在猛毒抽出以後，他甚至能感覺到大量的熱液從暫時合不攏的穴口流出。

猛毒似乎很滿意自己的傑作，雖然他對逐漸消下去的小腹感到可惜，看著累到說不出話的艾迪，猛毒堵住艾迪的馬眼表示：「你不能再射了，剩下的交給我。」

艾迪還沒反應過來，整個人就由躺姿轉成趴姿，屁股還高高的翹起，在他還沒反應過來猛毒那句話是什麼意思，猛毒又直直插入他的體內，艾迪的淚水全部滴在枕頭上，他軟弱的呻吟抗議：「不、不要！我沒答應這個，從一開始就、呃嗯、啊！」

姿勢的不同讓艾迪很快就進入了狀況，他覺得陰莖好痛，已經射到不能再射了，然而被迫要繼續配合共生體，徹底被擴張的後穴很快包覆猛毒的形狀，每一吋的進入，艾迪都覺得肌膚要被快感折磨到發疼，噗茲噗茲的聲響響徹不大的租屋處，每一次的拔出都帶出更多猛毒先前留在艾迪體內的液體，意識到目前只有自己對艾迪做過這種事，猛毒便更加興奮的頂入。

雙膝打顫撐不住自己的艾迪上身貼到床舖裡，卻只是更加鮮明的感覺猛毒的存在，好熱、好想射。

一有這念頭，前端被緊緊的封死，猛毒重申一次艾迪不能再射了。

艾迪伸手想解開纏繞在陰莖上的黏液，一邊氣喘噓噓的說：「讓我射、讓我射……拜託你。」

猛毒則是簡潔的拒絕了艾迪的請求，將自己一下又一下精準的撞擊在令艾迪瘋狂的點上，他好喜歡艾迪，想讓艾迪為他變得更加無法自拔，深埋在艾迪體內的黑色棒狀物又脹大一圈，令艾迪發出棄犬般的嗚咽，就在緊密而不間斷的撞擊下，艾迪抓緊身下的床單，全身像是拉滿的弓拱起，猛毒一邊享受的艾迪唸著他的名字一邊高潮。

高潮令艾迪的舌根都微微發麻，埋在枕頭內的艾迪腦中一片空白，不太能理解自己明明射不出任何東西，卻還能高潮，是不是哪邊怪怪的？

猛毒則回應他：「艾迪，這是乾性高潮。不要擔心，你以後會習慣的。」

以後？什麼以後……艾迪知道自己的抱怨一向得不到什麼回應，不過今晚太超過了，他想停止，猛毒卻像不知受了什麼刺激般的做個不停，直到自己失去了意識。

當艾迪再次睜開眼睛的時候，從窗外映進來的光是橘紅色的，他覺得自己的喉嚨像被砂紙般磨過那麼痛，更別提像是被卡車輾過的四肢了。

誠如猛毒所說，他真的睡到了下午，但不知共生體是不是故意的，留下一打酸痛提醒著昨晚那不是夢，也不是自己的妄想，更不是自己長了腦瘤。

「你這個混蛋……我要跟你絕交，你聽到了嗎？」而且他還睡在自己失禁的床單上，實在不能忍。

聽見艾迪的抱怨，黑色的黏液從艾迪背部滲出，想安撫艾迪的不滿似的，黑色黏液討好般的針對艾迪酸痛的部位按摩，艾迪翻了翻白眼道：「別來這套，快用你上次修好我骨折的方式讓這些酸痛走開，你知道嗎？如果你有消除記憶的功能，最好也一起來，謝謝。」

面對冷淡的艾迪，猛毒的力道故意用上了點力，壓得艾迪哀號一聲後又放鬆，隨之濕漉漉的舌頭舔上艾迪的後頸，低沉的嗓音在宿主耳邊表示：「No way。」

艾迪賭氣的聳了聳肩，消極的抵抗猛毒的舔舐，被弄了幾下以後，他終於軟化態度：「好啦、好啦你別再用了。先說好，我不想要再有下一次了，不然我就直接跟丹借一台核磁共振器來用。」

聽到那個鬼東西，猛毒像是知錯了：「那我向你道歉，但你懂我的，我們身體這麼合適。」

艾迪輕咳一聲，嘗試忽視自己發紅的耳根回應：「我知道我的身體適合你寄宿。直到下一個宿主出現前，都是這樣，對吧？」

艾迪想起上一個可憐的宿主，明明好端端的，卻因為他的突然出現而命喪黃泉。如果哪天猛毒遇到身體更強壯的宿主……

艾迪閉了閉眼睛，一邊嚷嚷道：「你不准讀我的思考。」

猛毒知道艾迪在想什麼，聲音放柔的他說：「嘿，對方虛弱，是因為我不喜歡對方。這不是你的錯，艾迪，聽見了嗎？」

艾迪沉默了兩秒嗯了一聲，而後撐起猛毒喜歡的笑容道：「我看我們彼此都暫時脫離不了對方，是吧？那幫我個忙，讓這個該死的腰酸背痛還有……還有那邊的疼痛消失吧，我們今天還有事要做，不是嗎？」

夕陽倒映在艾迪的眼睛裡閃閃發亮，猛毒應允對方：「只要你喜歡，都行。只是有一點要更正，並不是暫時，聽見了嗎？艾迪。」

「好，我聽見你了。『一直』都是『我們』，好嗎？」艾迪伸出手在胸口寫了 **『** **We** **』** 。

「好。」黑色液體隨之覆蓋在男人滑過的痕跡，寫出了那兩個字。

 

完。

 

後記：

這篇原本是在噗浪上開了個安價，集結眾人的idea寫出的一篇文章，有些即使沒有骰中或採納的意見都很棒，有興趣的可以到原噗看看：<https://www.plurk.com/p/mzfg6g>

身為主筆者對於能廣納這麼多有意思的回應，進而寫成這篇文感到非常開心，雖然中間大家太過亢奮，於是加開列車的班數有點超過我的想像，在艾迪腎虧之際我也宣告陣亡了（爆笑），我知道官方漫畫猛迪愛愛更是超乎想像，生寶寶的劇情都有，雖然漫畫中的猛毒跟電影中的猛毒是不同個性的設定，但只要猛迪在一起，我都很開心。

最後希望也喜歡霸道總裁愛上小魯蛇的配對，能推廣出去。

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
